Although many kinds of apparatus have been devised and utilized for the convenient handling and disposal of animal waste products, typically cat litter, there has existed a need for a conveniently operable apparatus for the handling of litter, debris and the particulate matter or sand utilized to receive the litter. It is desirable that such apparatus be conveniently operable, provide sand on a suitable surface, and provide for the convenient and quick change or passage of the particulate matter to a lower container for re-use or disposal.
The present invention provides such an apparatus for convenient use, to simplify the removal of particulate matter, such as sand for re-use or disposal, and to be conveniently operable to remove the particulate matter or sand from the apparatus.
The apparatus of the invention retains cat litter or fecal matter on an upper screen for disposal.
By simple operation of a lever or pedal, the particulate matter is passed downwardly in the apparatus of the invention to a lower container or tray for disposal or re-use.
A first plurality of generally parallel bars, and a second plurality of generally parallel bars, are disposed in a frame arrangement. A plurality of spaced-apart rotatable sprockets are operated by a drive chain, and first and second pairs of rods are spaced apart on respective spaced-apart sprockets and rotatable with the sprockets between a first orientation wherein the rods of each pair are disposed one above the other to support the second array of bars on the upper rods of each pair, and a second orientation wherein both rods of each pair are the same level, thus to lower the second plurality of bars for passage therebetween of particulate matter. A mechanism, typically including a pedal enables movement of the second plurality of support bars between said first and second orientations.